


Heat of the Moment

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive!Gabriel, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gabriel punctuates each word with a new bite on the other side of Sam's throat…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes 1:** A [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/610739.html) fill for [](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveinstars**](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/) 's kink: Possessiveness/Jealousy.  
>  **Notes 2:** This was originally written as a sort of sequel to the last [fill](http://wolfish-willow.livejournal.com/43006.html) I wrote for [](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveinstars**](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/) , but it's really not necessary to read it first.  
>  **Notes 3:** Sorry if the title is used by other people. I figure it's pretty much a given with their song and all. But I was being the opposite of creative when I was trying to think about a title and used what first popped into my head so I could post the fic for [](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveinstars**](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/). :D

Sam's breath hitches, muscles fluttering and clenching when Gabriel's fingers dance in teasing strokes across his abdomen. His scalp aches _ohsogood_ where Gabriel tugs at the long strands until he bares his throat, back bowing and hips stuttering forward against the angel's only to whine in protest when Gabriel presses him more firmly against the wall of the room he hadn't even realized the angel had flown them to.  


  
He can't wonder over the change, though, when straight teeth bite into the flesh of his neck. Warm, soft, wet lips press sucking kisses over the new, stinging mark and Sam's breath starts coming in pants and gasps and whined keens with each kiss and nip down his throat and to his shoulder.  


  
Goose bumps trail up his arms and over his shoulders at a sudden draft and his gasp is stifled by Gabriel's lips capturing his own in a kiss fierce enough Sam knows his mouth is going to be swollen and bruised for _hours_ , maybe _days_ if the angel keeps sucking the bottom one into his mouth and Sam _really_ hopes he keeps doing that. It sends shivering tingles down his spine and he runs his hands over the warm skin of Gabriel's back.  


  
"Couldn't stand his hands on you," the angel's muttering, voice dark and rough in a way that has Sam's pants growing uncomfortably tighter, between marking nips down his jaw. Gabriel's hands frame each side of his neck, thumbs catching just under his jaw and maneuvering him whichever way he wants and Sam doesn't know how much longer he can handle this, doesn't know how much longer he can hold back and they haven't even gotten their pants off yet.  


  
"Like you were _his_." Gabriel punctuates each word with a new bite on the other side of Sam's throat and he doesn't care that he'll have to deal with embarrassing looks and jokes from his brother all day after this, he just wants to feel _more_ , wants Gabriel's mouth everywhere.  


  
Then one of Gabriel's knees presses between his thighs and Sam shifts, widening his stance. He feels the angel's smirk against him, hot breath tickling his ear before the lobe is sucked into that talented mouth and his whole body arches when teeth drag over the sensitive flesh, hips grinding down and forward, riding Gabriel's thigh. The sensations are driving him insane.  


  
"But you're not, are you Sam?" Sam doesn't even know what Gabriel's saying anymore, doesn't understand the words but he understands what the angels says next, grace bleeding through a single word enough to send light coursing through his entire being. " _Mine_."  


  
" _Yours_ ," he murmurs, voice growing louder as he gets closer to the edge, stomach clenching and heat pooling. "Yours, yours, yoursyoursyours, _Gabriel_."  


  
He shouts his release into Gabriel's hair, pulling the angel closer to him and leaning against him, legs refusing to hold his weight any longer.  


  
As warm hands smooth over the overheated skin of his back and sides, calm and steady while he tries to catch his breath, Sam thinks hazily that he should make Gabriel jealous more often.  


  
The not-so-gentle nip to his shoulder tells him just what his angel thinks of that plan. "Maybe I'll just get you a collar, then everyone will know you're spoken for," Gabriel muses into his shoulder before snapping them into the bed, sounding more serious than Sam's heard him be when talking about something other than his brothers.  


  
He just chuckles and presses a soft kiss into soft honey brown hair and pointedly… Doesn't object.  
  


**END**


End file.
